Father's Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick enjoys father's day with his family and Jackie has a special surprise for him that will make this father's day even more special. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**I'd like to thank emergencyfan08 for giving me this idea.**

Father's Day

"Honey, would you get the door?" Jackie called from the kitchen as she busily flipped pancakes for breakfast.

It was father's day and so Jackie had decided to let Nick chose what he wanted for breakfast but instead of Nick answering Jasmine had gotten all excited and exclaimed "pacapes, pacapes."

And so low and behold Nick had requested pancakes. Jackie had then teased him about being a softie when it came to the kids, something he didn't even bother to argue with, he just grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sure." Nick called back as he got up off the couch where he had been sitting watching tv with Johnna in his lap, while Jasmine sat beside him combing her doll's hair and Houston sat on the floor pushing his toy car around, making all kinds of cute car noises while doing so.

He opened the door and was shocked to see his own father standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" He asked, almost as if he believed he was seeing a mirage.

"Happy Father's Day Pancho." He said with a grin.

"Happy Father's Day to you too, but what are you doing here?" He said.

"I'm your Father's Day present." His dad said with a grin.

"What?" Nick asked.

"It wasn't my idea, thank her." His father said as he nodded his head behind Nick.

Nick turned around and saw Jackie grinning at him.

"Happy Father's Day Nicky." She said.

"Thank you, I'm shocked." He said.

He then realized someone was missing.

"Where's mom?" Nick asked.

"She had a work engagement she couldn't get out of, but she told me to tell all of you that she loves you, and she had me bring about ten thousand presents for the kids." He said as he held up a huge bad of stuff.

"Ampy Ampy." Jasmine and Houston said excitedly as they clung to his legs and Johnna flapped her arms in the air excitedly.

Jasmine and Houston were holding onto his legs so tight he couldn't move, he still just stood in the doorway.

"Come on guys, let's at least let him come in." Nick said with a laugh as he helped pull the two very excited kids off of their grandfather.

"Come on, I just finished the pancakes, you're just in time." Jackie said.

They all walked towards the kitchen.

When they all sat down Jackie said "Before we eat though, Jazz, Houston, what should we tell daddy?"

Houston looked at her like she was an alien from outer space but Jasmine grinned at Nick and said "Happy dada day."

"Thank you sweetheart." Nick said.

Jackie smiled "I practiced saying happy father's day with them last night, but apparently I'm not as good of a teacher as I thought because one of my _students _didn't say anything and the other one didn't exactly say it like we practiced." Jackie said with a laugh.

"That's ok, the way she said it was even cuter." Nick said with a grin.

"And what do you tell grandpa?" Jackie asked the two kids.

"Hi Ampy." Jasmine said with a sweet smile.

Roger laughed "Hi cutie." He responded.

"Not hi ampy, you're supposed to tell him happy father's day too." Jackie said with a laugh.

"No dada mama." Jasmine argued.

"Oh he's not your dada so you're not going to tell him happy father's day?" Jackie asked her.

"No." Jasmine said.

All the adults burst out laughing.

"She's something else." Roger declared.

"You got that right." Nick agreed.

"At least she's logical." Roger said.

"True." Nick said.

After that everyone ate their pancakes.

"Why don't you two go out and go golfing or go sightseeing, or something fun?" Jackie suggested after breakfast.

"That's a great idea, I'll call your dad and see if he wants to come with us."

"That'd be nice Nicky." Jackie said.

Nick called his in-law's house.

"Is he going with you?" Jackie asked when Nick hung up the phone.

"No, he's working." Nick said.

"On a Sunday?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, your mom said he had to fill in for someone."

"Oh well, then you two go, have fun."

"Thanks, we'll see you later." Nick said as he kissed her and then left the house with his dad.

They came home a few hours later.

"What did you guys do?" Jackie asked.

"We went golfing, he creamed me." Nick responded with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"You know, it's really hot out, I thought we could take the kids swimming. I think I should spend some time with the kids today, after all without them, this day would be meaningless."

"That's sweet Nicky, and a great idea, but we are suppose to go out to dinner with my parent's tonight so I can give my dad his father's day present but I don't know what time they want to go, we might not even be going now that my dad had to work, let me call my mom and find out." Jackie said

"My mom said she wants to go to dinner about six, my dad's home from work now, so they are going to meet us at the pool."

"Ok, that sounds good." Nick said.

They got everything ready and then headed to the nearby pool which was at a park.

Jackie didn't want to swim and neither did Nick's dad so they just sat at the edge of the pool and talked while Nick swam with the kids.

"For as hot as it is, that water is kind of chilly." Jackie said as she dipped her feet in the water.

"Yeah it's not real warm." Nick agreed.

"Hi." Jackie's mom and dad said as they came up and sat down next to them at the edge of the pool.

"Hi, happy father's day dad." Jackie said.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Hi Roger." Jackie's mom and dad said with a smile as they each shook his hand.

"Hi, it's been a while."

"Yes it has, too long." Jackie's dad agreed.

Nick and the kids swam for another hour or so and then they went home so they could get ready to go to dinner.

They went to a new restaurant that had recently opened on the strip.

Once they were there Jackie gave her dad his father's day present. It was a new hat with their favorite basketball team's logo on it.

"Thanks, I needed a new one, my other one is getting pretty worn out." He said.

"I know, the last time you wore it I noticed the logo was really faded." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Your right, it is." He agreed.

Everyone had a lot of fun at dinner, they all enjoyed being together.

As Nick sat their laughing and joking with everyone he couldn't believe what a great father's day it had been, or how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family.


End file.
